Saturated epoxy resins, e.g., glycidyl polyethers of saturated polyphenols (saturated BPA), when reacted with amino-containing curing agents (e.g., aliphatic amines), cure at ambient temperatures to produce coatings which exhibit good weatherability. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,824. One of the deficiencies of such saturated resins in coating formulations is relatively slow cure, i.e., long "set-to-touch" time. There is a need, therefore, to reduce the curing time of such saturated epoxy resins without reducing significantly the other advantages and excellent physical properties.